Maiden
Backstory Maiden, originally a ghost named Donny, was the sister to Jazzi (The Ghost that inhabits JuteBox). The two ghost were separated and went their separate paths after an argument, Jazzi going for money and riches, and Donny for peace and power. A rather weird combination. She wanted everything in the underground to be at peace, however she also wanted a huge amount of power and dominance over said peace. She was kidnapped by Peterson Pitonion, had her memories erased, and forced into a new Maid Robotic Shell. Now, known as Maiden, she cannot stand the thought of being disobedient. She was handed to Corrilina as payment for a job she did for Peter, and such, the two now live in her mansion. Description Maiden is an HFMB ( Humanoid Female Maid Bot ) that was specifically created for Corrilina by Peter as payment for a job she did for him. She is programmed to be a Maid, but does have functions beyond that, namely both human and monster soul extraction, preserving, and military mechanisms. She is JuteBox's sister, but has no memories of him, despite his clear memories for her. Both of them are made of the same materials, being magically enchanted wood, and flexible steel. Her clothes however are simply cloth. While she produces speech through her mouth, it still appears as waveforms on her chest, as well as any played back recordings she picks up. Appearance Maiden looks to be a robotic version of you'd call, "The Perfect Figure", with a natural hour-glass figure, she has two arms that are always out, with two that can be extended from the sides of her abdomen. Her eyes are similar to JuteBox's being glassy, which also can change color for various situations. Her "Mouth" has a light pinkish look to them to replicate lipstick, however she puts on actual lipstick anyway. Her legs are long and skinny, and end in heels which can change to either, Wheels or Skates. Maiden's chest has a sound wave screen on it that responds to her vocal cords, and also responds when repeating recordings. On her stomach is a compartment similar to JuteBox in which it leads straight to her main core. Her hair is in the shape of two pony-tails. Maiden overall color pattern resembles JuteBox's. Personality Maiden's personality is jumpy, but shy, she takes being a Maid seriously and usually has issues making her own decisions, and prefers to be told what to do by a "master". Although she occasionally breaks out of that mindset, albeit very rarely, becoming jumpy and full of energy. She loves her job as a maid, so she normally complains when people or even Corrilina tells her to just do what ever she wants to do. Routes Pacifist : [ You only encounter Maiden by visiting Corrilina's Mansion. And you don't even battle her. ] Neutral : [ Corrilina's Mansion will be locked.You will not encounter Maiden on this route at all. ] Genocide : [ Maiden will attack you shortly after defeating Corrilina, she will have all four of her arms out, and have a three part battle. with her Normal, Alpha, and then Yagma forms. ] Maiden ALPHA & Maiden YAGMA Same as JuteBox, Maiden has a hidden power that can unlocked to change her form into a more powerful form. Maiden ALPHA : Maiden Alpha is Maiden's hidden form. This form is more high tech and loud. Maiden's body looks more like a War Machine instead of a Maid. Maiden Alpha is Less caring about others then normal Maiden, and instead cares more about herself, brother, and Master. Maiden YAGMA : Maiden's last resort form, this form is activated when Maiden's normal body is destroyed. This from looks something like a cross between a T-Rex and a Xenomorph. Maiden Yagma is VERY aggressive and pretty much an antagonist form. This form doesn't care for stealing or anything anymore, but instead becomes a killing persona. Extra/Trivia HeadCannon Voice : Maiden - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngMWLS8ctG8 Maiden can have any kind of ship. ( her and another girl ship is recommended ;) ) Maiden's full name is "Maiden Doncella", which "Doncella" means "Maiden" in Spanish, so technically, her name is "Maiden "Maiden"". Drawing of Maiden done by Amo. Thank you. Gallery Maiden.png Maiden Sprite Charging.png Maiden Text Portrait 01.png Maiden Text Portrait 02.png Maiden Text Portrait 03.png Maiden Text Portrait 04.png Maiden Text Portrait 05.png Maiden Text Portrait 06.png Maiden Text Portrait 07.png Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Female Category:User;Geshtro